Kraken
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Submersible |price = $ 1,325,000 (GTA Online) FREE (Returning Players, GTA Online) (DockTease) |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = submersible2 |handlingname = SUBMERSIBLE2 |textlabelname = SUBMERS2 |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Kraken Kraken is a sub-aquatic vehicle exclusively featured in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Kraken appears to be quite similar to the Submersible, particularly its bright yellow color and construction. It is based on the line of miniature submersibles, namely the . The submersible is made up of a main cabin, with a large bubble-shaped glass canopy at the front end. As opposed to its real-life counterpart, the Kraken has its overall shape altered to a more boxy design. On either side of the cockpit are two engine units, with headlights facing forward on each one. The hatch door is located at the top of the cockpit. The interior features two main consoles with various gauges and two independent sticks. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Kraken is faster and more maneuverable than the Submersible, given the twin propellers. However, despite the store description suggesting it can go much deeper than other submersible vehicles, it has a similar depth limit of only 500 feet (152m) before being crushed by the water pressure, instantly killing the occupant. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Kraken-Sub-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Kraken. Kraken-Sub2-GTAV.jpg|A player standing on the Kraken. Kraken-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Kraken on Rockstar Games Social Club. KrakenGTAVe_Meets_Whale.jpg|Close up with a whale. Kraken_GTAVe_Breach_Surface_at_speed.jpg|Breaching the surface and getting airborne. Kraken_GTAVe_Beached_Front_Quarter.jpg|Beached. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *After the Wildlife Photography Challenge is completed, the Kraken will appear docked at Cape Catfish pier in San Chianski Mountain Range. *Available on DockTease for $1,325,000 after completing the Wildlife Photography Challenge as any character. Once purchased, it will spawn at the owner's dock. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on DockTease for $1,325,000 or for FREE for returning players. Video Trivia General *A is a legendary sea monster of giant proportions that is said to dwell off the coasts of Norway and Greenland. **It is one of the seven vehicles named after a mythical creature, the other six being the Banshee, the Phoenix, the Hydra, Valkyrie, Chimera and the Leviathan. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Like its real-life counterpart, the Kraken's glass canopy is completely bulletproof, specially reinforced for underwater environment. *The Kraken's headlight beams are not aligned with the actual headlights, as they appear to be projected slightly to the right of the headlight housing. *On either side of the entrance hatch, there is a mixture of numbers and letters that read "4R53", synonym for "ARSE". This writing is also present on the Submersible. *Although there is no interior dials listed in the files, the gauges are just variations of dials found in basic aircraft. The same applies to the Submersible. Navigation }} de:Kraken-Tauchboot (V) es:Kraken pl:Kraken pt:Kraken Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Category:Boats Vehicle Class Category:Submersibles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Kraken Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles